The New Kid
by prettypaintedlady
Summary: "Well, I suppose you already know me, since that not-so-cool intro from the supervisor, but I'm Kameron." It was November, the middle of the school year, right after Thanksgiving break, that Kameron moved to Degrassi. Rated M for safety. In-Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The New Kid

**Author: **prettypaintedlady

**Rating:** M for safety

**Characters: **Eli/Clare, Riley/OC, Zane/Riley

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter

**Warnings:** This fic involves Male/Male relationships, cheating, and an original characters.

**Summary: **"Well, I suppose you already know me, since that not-so-cool intro from the supervisor, but I'm Kameron." It was November, the middle of the school year, right after Thanksgiving break, that Kameron moved to Degrassi.

**Disclaimer: **Degrassi and the characters in the show do not belong to me. The only character that belongs to me is my original character.

**Beta: **Sunrise-Over-Boston, a.k.a. the best beta ever. :D

* * *

_Hello, Degrassi! Here come Kameron Harrison, the new guy! _

It was November, the middle of the school year, a little after thanksgiving break, that Kameron moved to Degrassi. His mother got a job as a teacher at another, private school as an art teacher. Kameron didn't want to go to a snotty private school, so Kameron ended up at the closest community high school, which just so happened to be Degrassi High.

Kameron was from the U.S., and had a thick Midwestern accent, so when he walked into the office, the secretary gave him a surprised look and said, "Hello, I'm Kameron Harrison, the new student you should be expecting."

By the time first period was over, Kameron was familiar to the school, all thanks to Clare Edwards. The girl was all bubbly, and sarcastic, but at the same time, she was really easy to talk to, like she always knew what to say. Kameron liked that about her.

So when Clare lead the new student to his second hour class, sculpting, Kameron was surprised, he didn't even notice that they'd been on their way to a class.

"Well, here you are. Just a warning, I heard the teacher is a little weird and, like, gets high or whatever, so he _might_ be a little loopy. Okay?" Clare's warning was cute, like a little joke to lighten up the first-day jitters. Kameron nodded to the girl, and then walked in, catching the eye of many a student and the teacher.

"Ah, hello. Who are you?" The man asked. The teacher was wearing cargo pants and a loose button up shirt, something Kameron didn't expect from a teacher.

"Um, I'm Kameron Harrison. I'm the new student you should be expecting," Kameron smiled slightly, and shrugged, looking around with slight uneasiness.

"Oh, right. I got an email about you over break. Alright," The teacher turns to the class, and says, "Class, this is Kameron. He's the new student in our class. Please treat him like he's one of us, or whatever I'm supposed to say to make every feel comfortable. You can sit down now, Kameron."

Kameron looked around for a free spot a moment. He found one next to a guy in all black. The boy he sat next to quirked an eyebrow at Kameron. "Who said you could sit there?"

"Uh, there isn't anywhere else to sit. Is there a problem with me sitting here?" Kameron set his book down on the table, as if to say, _I'm not moving, though. _

The boy in black smirked, "I'm just messing with you. I'm Eli."

"Well, I suppose you already know me, since that not-so-cool intro from the supervisor, but I'm Kameron." He shrugged back, twisting in his stool, trying to get comfortable.

"Mr. Jenkins? You get used to it. It's like if you've ever lived out in the country, and the water smells like eggs, you get used to that after a while, too." Eli tapped his pencil, and then the bell rang, cuing class to start.

"Alright class, today, we start making pitchers! You'll be able to use them for actual liquids or whatever you want to use them for. Sound good?" Mr. Jenkins' voice was joyous and loud, as if it was actually fun to spend four days on something totally useless. The class groaned, and Eli rolled his eyes.

Kameron looked at Eli, then the rest of the class. Maybe it _was _a good thing he'd chosen to go to a public school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The New Kid

**Author: **prettypaintedlady

**Rating:** M for safety

**Characters: **Eli/Clare, Riley/OC, Zane/Riley

**Spoilers:** None for this chapter

**Warnings:** This fic involves Male/Male relationships, cheating, and an original characters.

**Summary: **"Well, I suppose you already know me, since that not-so-cool intro from the supervisor, but I'm Kameron." It was November, the middle of the school year, right after Thanksgiving break, that Kameron moved to Degrassi.

**Disclaimer: **Degrassi and the characters in the show do not belong to me. The only character that belongs to me is my original character.

**Beta: **Sunrise-Over-Boston, a.k.a. the best beta ever. :D

**Note: **This was edited from the original second chapter.

* * *

"Hey, Kameron, have you met Clare?" Eli asked Kameron as they walked out of sculpting," 'Cause she's supposed to be a new student-buddy or whatever they called it."

A hardy chuckle sounded in Kameron's throat," Clare Edwards? Yeah, she's really nice. I think she called it 'Degrassi's Happy Helpers' or something like that. You're friends with her?"

"Degrassi's Happy Helpers? Jeez, I didn't know it was _that_ cheesy," Eli turned to Kameron and asked, "What's your locker number?"

"324. Why?" Kameron had to look at his schedule to figure that out. He hadn't even gone to his locker yet.

"You're not too far away from my locker. I'll show you where it is. Come on," Eli turned around the corner, heading down the stairs to the first floor. Kameron followed quite willingly, because he knew that his locker was on the first floor, but he'd never been that good with location.

The walk was brisk, and a lot of people looked at Kameron like a piece of meat, since he _was _the new guy. Who could blame them? Kameron was a 6'0, blonde hair, blue eyed teenager. No girl in their right mind would say he wasn't at least attractive. Hell, no guy, even.

One set of eyes in particular made Kameron smirk, a boy was staring at him intensely. Kameron set to find him again, that boy with curly hair, clear blue eyes.

"Well, thanks for showing me my locker, Eli. I appreciate it," Kameron opened the locker, sighing at the emptiness of it.

"No problem. Hey, me, Clare, and our friend Adam are going to the Dot later, do you want to come?" Eli was just hitching up his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds cool... What's the Dot?" asked Kameron. Eli should have known Kameron wouldn't know a lot about the town.

"It's just a local coffee place, a hangout that a lot of kids go to."

Kameron nodded to Eli, "Well, I'll see you later, then. I've got English now."

There he was again, in Kameron's mind. Who was that guy? That stare was like looking through Kameron's soul. Or at least x-ray vision. It was like something was so fascinating about Kameron, at least to the guy, that he couldn't tear his eyes away. To say the least, it was weird, but it made Kameron want to ask questions.

Who was this guy? What grade was he in? Most importantly, did he have a significant other? Because Kameron might have been many things, but a homewrecker he was not.

Stepping into his English class, Kameron's breath hitched. There he was. Plain as day. _Amazing. _To Kameron, everything about this guy was utterly _attractive._ From the way the teen even _slouched_ in his chair made Kameron want to know more about him. Their eyes met for a moment, and the boy's lips twitched slightly into a smirk.

"Oh, hello, I'm Ms. Kwan. You must be Kameron, correct?" The eye contact between the two was rudely interrupted by the English teacher. Kameron nodded to her.

"Well," she sighed, "You can sit next to Riley, I suppose."

_The boy_ waved slightly at him, a little sign of _'over here' _to direct Kameron. Kameron smiled inwardly, his luck was his best friend. He sat down at the desk, making sure not to _clunk_ down. He looked at Riley, smirked, and then nodded towards him flirtatiously.

"I suppose you already know who I am, then?" Riley smiled back at Kameron, fingers fiddling with the pen in his hand.

"Riley, right? I'm Kameron, with a K."

"Kameron with a K, hm? That's interesting." Riley nodded.

"Interesting how?" Kameron raised an eyebrow, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Its just interesting, how you spell your name. I like it when people spell common names in weird ways." This was an obvious flirt, and Kameron grinned at Riley's comment.

"Well, you should thank my mother for that, then. It's her doing."

"Boys, please. Don't make me regret this seating arrangement. Should I?" Ms. Kwan was in between their desks, looking at each.

"No, ma'am," Kameron sighed.

"Definitely not, Ms. Kwan." Riley looked down at his desk, a big grin on his face.

"Good. Now, let's get on with class," the teacher walked to the front, "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood. Robert Frost, everyone."

The two boys looked at each other, and shared a small smile.

* * *

Rate and comment! Thanks. :D


End file.
